Love Me Forever
by Phantom Rosabelle
Summary: She hadn't intended to ask him at all. Andros/Ashley. Written for the "engagement" prompt for the schmoop bingo challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Notes:** This is written for the "engagement" prompt for the schmoop bingo challenge on LJ. It's... schmoopy, if you couldn't tell from the ridiculous title. Like, very, very, schmoopy and it contains very little plot. Despite my best efforts, it also contains no instances of gratuitous porn and is surprisingly PG. (If you want porn, stalk my dreamwidth journal. Porn will be forthcoming. :D)

**Love Me Forever**

Sometimes she thought there were more colors out there than she knew names for. Or maybe they were the same colors, just... alive when she was this close to them.

Ashley closed her eyes, turning away from stars red and not-quite-red and the dim blue glow that was KO-35 fading away as she rolled over onto her side and rested her head against Andros's arm. He was still on his back, hands clasped behind his head as he watched the stars.

It wasn't until some minutes later that his arm was curled around her shoulders and he was saying, "You're quiet tonight."

"I was just thinking," she said, sliding her arm across his chest, "I wouldn't have been so afraid to go into space if I'd known the stars were so pretty up close." She kissed his neck, because it was the only part of him within reach and she was far too settled where she was on the sleeping bag they'd spread out to move. "Or that I'd find you here."

"I—" She thought he sounded startled, but she could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah," she whispered, rubbing his chest. "Me too."

This time when she kissed his neck it was because she knew how he would respond when she nuzzled the soft spot just below his jaw. There was the quiet sigh that turned into a moan when she nipped lightly at his earlobe, and then there was the arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, pulling her on top of him, and his hand sliding up her neck and into her hair.

"Happy anniversary," she murmured, her eyelids fluttering as his lips wandered too close. "I love you."

"I—" Her mouth covered his, and she watched his eyes slide shut as he savored it. "Love you too."

She kissed him again, just because she could. It had only been last weekend that they'd had this much time alone, but right now it felt like it had been far too long and she knew that the moment they arrived on Earth her family would be waiting to descend upon them. And it wasn't at all that she didn't want to see her family, but... right now she would gladly stay like this, with him, forever.

Forever.

Ashley lowered her head, tucking it comfortably against Andros's neck. They'd talked about it, more than once, and she still couldn't remember the first time he'd told her that he wanted to love her for a very long time without breaking into a silly smile. It was hidden now by the fact that he couldn't see her face, but his hand was gentle in her hair and she knew that he'd noticed _something_.

"What?"

"It's silly," she said, still smiling. "I was just remembering something."

"What?" he asked again, smoothing her hair.

"Do you remember—" She raised her head, and she almost couldn't resist kissing him one more time when he smiled at her. "The first time you told me you'd love me forever?"

His mouth quirked. "Yeah..." His hand was warm on the back of her neck now, tugging her closer. "And then you asked to come to KO-35 with me."

"You wanted to go home."

"Ash." He kissed her before he said, "I meant it. When I said my home was with you."

"I know." And she did, she really did. "But you'd have missed it too much, and I... it would have been too hard to stay on Earth, knowing that all this was out here."

Even if Andros had been there with her, how was she supposed to go to college when she'd remember this every time she looked up at the sky?

She couldn't go back, and she couldn't imagine wanting to.

"Andros?"

It was a crazy thought. She hadn't intended to ask him at all, much less like this—she'd planned to bring it up the next time they talked about the future and see what he said, but... He was looking at her expectantly and she couldn't get the idea out of her head.

"Will you marry me?"

It was only then, as she watched him watch her with wide eyes that she couldn't read, that she felt nervousness. It twisted around itself in her stomach and made her almost sick, and her heartbeat was so loud that she couldn't have heard his answer. But she couldn't look away and just watched him struggle to speak.

"You..." He swallowed. "You're asking me to marry you?"

His tiny smile widened when she whispered, "Yes."

She hadn't meant to sound so quiet, or so hoarse, but then he pulled her mouth down to his and, just for a moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

"Yeah," he breathed, when her eyes were open again. "Of course I'll marry you."

She kissed him again.


End file.
